prettycureseriesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
HUGtto! KRZYK DLA CIEBIE
Jest drugim endingiem do HUGtto! Precure. Wykonywany jest przez cures. Piosenka zadebiutowała w odcinku 23. Aranżacja: KOH Autor: Sumiyo Mitsumi (六ツ見純代) Kompozytor: KOH Tekst Wersja z openingu |-|Romaji= YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! Purikyua @ SMILE! YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! HIGH FIVE!! Eien ni✰eiei ō! High so jump! Haihai! #E32636|Ma}}/ Akiramezu tsunagu Sā, ikou! Furē*furē MY FRIENDS! Saikyō! Iza! Ta・chi・a GIRLS! #(Hasshu tagu) gamushara*sharara Hapinesu issei sōshin HUGtto! Purikyua YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! HIGH FIVE!! |-|Japanese= YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！ プリキュア@SMILE！ YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！HIGH FIVE！！ タネはツボミから　イキイキ花咲かせる ユメは願うから　キラキラ明日が来る エイエンに✰エイエイオー！ ミスで落ち込んで　しゃがんだ時がチャンス 胸張ってジャンプ！ ほら、バネが羽根になる High so jump！ハイハイ！ 未完成のままの 勇気のパズル DREAM BELIEVE あきらめずつなぐ ミライ地図 さあ、行こう！フレー＊フレー MY FRIENDS！ 最強！いざ！タ・チ・アGIRLS！ 奇跡ステージの チケットは笑い顔オンリー ＃（ハッシュタグ）ガムシャラ＊シャララ ハピネス一斉送信 シェアしあう愛で 希望のドア開くの 私たちそばにいるよ HUGっと！プリキュア YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！HIGH FIVE！！ |-| Polski= TAK! BARDZIEJ! Wesoło! TAK! BARDZIEJ! Potężne! TAK! BARDZIEJ! Radośnie! Precure @ UŚMIECH! TAK! BARDZIEJ! Wesoło! TAK! BARDZIEJ! Potężne! TAK! BARDZIEJ! Radośnie! PIĄTKA!! Kwiaty rosną z nasion i tworzą piękne kwiaty Ponieważ twoje marzenia się spełniają, czeka cię lśniąca przyszłość Na zawsze✰Hej hej oh! Kiedy twoje błedy cię denerwują, to kucanie jest twoją szansą Unieś głowę i skacz! Spójrz, jesteś spreżyną ze skrzydłami! Skacz wysoko! skacz wysoko! Zostało to nieskończone Jak puzzle odwagi MARZENIE WIARA Nie poddawaj się, wyciągnij rękę Twoja mapa do przyszłości Chodźmy Dalej *dalej MOI PRZYJACIELE! Jesteśmy najsilniejsi! Więc idź! Wstań nasz・Ok・rzyk DZIEWCZYNY! Aby zobaczyć ten cudowny koncert Jedynym biletem jest twoja uśmiechnięta twarz Z # Lekkomyślną *shalala Całe szczęście na raz Miłość z dzielenia się razem Otwiera drzwi nadziei Będziemy dla ciebie HUGtto! Precure TAK! BARDZIEJ! Wesoło! TAK! BARDZIEJ! Potężne! TAK! BARDZIEJ! Radośnie! PIĄTKA!! Versja Full |-|Romaji= YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! Purikyua @ SMILE! YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! HIGH FIVE!! Eien ni✰eiei ō! High so jump! Haihai! #E32636|Ma}}/ Akiramezu tsunagu Sā, ikou! Furē*furē MY FRIENDS! Saikyō! Iza! Ta・chi・a GIRLS! #(Hasshu tagu) gamushara*sharara Hapinesu issei sōshin HUGtto! Purikyua YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! HIGH FIVE!! #73C2FB|An}}/ Nebatte☆Never give up! #E32636|Ma}}/ We can do! Kandō! #73C2FB|An}}/ Ganbatta nette GANGAN! Ganba*READY GO! Ereganto☆rinto shita GIRLS! FUNFUN*yume fanfāre Fine Day! Kagayakaseyou! Hei! Don Mai! Hei! Clap your hands! Sumairu! Hei! Keep it up! Ōrai! #E32636|Ma}}/ Nakayoshi ai! Ai! #FF69B4|Ye}}/ / Yume ni Go for it! #E32636|Ma}}/ Min'na Go for it! Wow~yei! #73C2FB|An}}/ / hagukumarete yuku #(Hasshu tagu) gamushara*sharara Hapinesu issei sōshin #E32636|Ma}}/ Shea shiau ai de #73C2FB|An}}/ Kibō no doa hiraku no HUGtto! Purikyua! #73C2FB|An}}/ / Itsumo... YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! Purikyua @ SMILE! YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! HIGH FIVE!! YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! Purikyua @ SMILE! YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! HIGH FIVE!! |-|Japanese= YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！ プリキュア@（アット）SMILE！ YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！HIGH FIVE！！ タネはツボミから イキイキ花咲かせる ユメは願うから キラキラ明日が来る エイエンに☆エイエイオー！ ミスで落ち込んで しゃがんだ時がチャンス 胸張ってジャンプ！ ほら、バネが羽根になる High so jump！ハイハイ！ 未完成のままの　勇気のパズル DREAM BELIEVE あきらめずつなぐ 未来地図 さぁ、行こう！フレー＊フレーMY FRIENDS！ 最強！いざ！タ・チ・アGIRLS！ 奇跡ステージの チケットは笑い顔オンリー ＃（ハッシュタグ）ガムシャラ＊シャララ ハピネス一斉送信 シェアしあう愛で 希望のドア開くの 私たちそばにいるよ HUGっと！プリキュア YES!MORE!チアフル！ YES!MORE!パワフル！ YES!MORE!ジョイフル!HIGH FIVE！！ アコガレはきっと オトメの必須アイテム トライもエラーも 楽しめればファインプレー ネバって☆Never give up!（ネバギバ） 作文に書いた なりたい自分ビジョン 目を閉じて見える 魅惑ワンダーランド We can do!感動！ いつの日か大人になった自分に 絶対 いっぱい 頑張ったねって 言えるように GANGAN!ガンバ＊READY GO! エレガント☆凛としたGlRLS! やるしかないでSHOW 凸凹（でこぼこ）も自分ヒストリー FUNFUN＊夢ファンファーレ Fine Day!輝かせよう！ 月より優しく 海よりも奥深く その気持ち抱きしめるよ 奇跡は無限大 ヘイ！Are you ready? ドンマイ！ハナマル　青春 ヘイ！Clap your hands! スマイル！毎日 So グッド！ ヘイ！Keep it up! オーライ！なかよし　愛！愛！ 夢に　Go for it! みんな　Go for it!　 Wow〜イェイ！ 手と手ぎゅっと結んで 目と目合わせ☆Smiling 心と心は温もりで育まれてゆく ＃（ハッシュタグ）ガムシャラ＊シャララ ハピネス一斉送信 シェアしあう愛で 希望のドア開くの 私たち羽ばたけるよ HUGっと！プリキュア！ IT'S ALRIGHT... YELL FOR YOU!... いつも... YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！ プリキュア@（アット）SMILE！ YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！HIGH FIVE！！ YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！ プリキュア@（アット）SMILE！ YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！HIGH FIVE！！ |-|Polski= Audio Galeria Wideo thumb|center|400 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Piosenka Końcowa Kategoria:HUGtto! Precure